I Hate Myself For Loving You
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty and Todd smut plus some hurt and comfort.


Todd hated the winter snow with the fiercest fire. He left the party because he wasn't having any fun. Marty had showed up on Suede's arm. Every time he tried getting close to her and apologizing for being such an ass, Suede or Jason would get in his way. "Stay away from her!" Jason had screamed into his face.

"Marty's with me!" Suede yelled.

"What the fuck ever," Todd snarled, going off to watch Marty get incredibly drunk, while flirting and hanging on to both Suede and Jason like some sort of distorted threesome.

Todd was pissed, so he left the party. Thankfully he hadn't had as much to drink as Marty. He was fairly sober as he took the wheel and headed back into Llanview. He was taking the curve when he hit a thick patch of black ice. Everything went dark when his car hit a tree.

Marty got into an argument with Suede. He told her to stop drinking and Jason seconded his sentiments. "You two don't own me!" Marty exclaimed. "I came to this party to have some fun!"

She grabbed a big amber bottle of booze and headed out the door. She was slightly stumbling as she disappeared out into the winter snow. She wasn't even wearing a coat. She had lost it in all the confusion. She didn't feel the slightest bit cold because of all the alcohol that was surging through her veins.

She was driving away and Suede and Jason didn't even notice she had gone. They were too busy arguing with each other. Both clearly wanted Marty. But right now, all Marty could think about was crawling into her big, warm bed and getting some sleep. Her big, comfy bed - the one and only place where she had ever made love to Todd. She hadn't forgotten about it. Her bedroom had become a hellhole mess ever since that night. She had cracked the mirror and there were half empty booze bottles cluttering every surface. Todd's rejection had made her drinking ten times worse.

Only sipping on alcohol and attending wild parties half-way dulled the pain. *Why didn't he stay?!* she was thinking as she took the icy road back into Llanview. She came upon the curve where Todd had gone off the road and immediately slammed on her brakes, seeing that he had been in an accident. "Ohhh my God!" she gasped when she saw that his car had rammed into a tree.

Still without her coat and wearing only a tank top and skimpy skirt, Marty got out of her car to see if she could assist Todd. "Todd, are you alright?" she called as she came closer to the driver's side window.

He didn't look alright. He was slumped down in his seat and his head was bleeding where it had crashed against the windshield. Marty knew she had to use her medical training to help him. She hoped that she was sober enough to do so, but the cold air and the gravity of the situation seemed to sober her up fast. She crawled into the passenger side of the car to get a better look at Todd.

"Todd?" she asked softly, lightly touching his arm.

"Marty," he moaned but he did not open his eyes.

"Todd, are you okay?" she asked as she gently caressed his cheek. It felt cold to the touch. She tore off a piece of her skirt and pressed it against his bleeding wound.

"Ow!" he said. "Marty, that hurts! And don't tear your skirt! It's a barely-there piece of fabric anyway."

"What am I supposed to do, use my panties?" she asked.

Even in his injured state, Todd smirked. "I have been trying to get my hands on your panties again for weeks... you just won't let me back into them."

Marty was trying to staunch the flow of blood from Todd's head wound. "I think you hit your head too hard on the wind shield. You'll never get back in my panties again. Not ever."

He saw the hurt and pain in her eyes as he finally opened his to look at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have left that night. I should have stayed."

"Damn right you should have!"

"I have paid every night since... trying to make it up to you... but you always push me away."

"Because I don't want to get hurt anymore, Todd! You broke my heart when you left..."

Her words ended on a sob and Todd felt like such an incredible ass. "I am sorry I hurt you, baby. Let me make it up to you."

Suddenly Marty was shivering. Her face was cold from her tears. "We have to get you back to Llanview. You've been hurt."

"It's just a little blood. I'll be fine," Todd said as he turned slightly and put his arm around her.

"Get your hands off me!" Marty exclaimed. "I refuse to be your play-toy anymore!"

"I am just trying to warm you up. Why do you hardly have any clothes on?"

"I lost my coat somewhere. Back at the party I guess, but I have a bottle of booze in my car. Should I get it? That might help warm us up."

"Nahhh. I have other ways of warming you up," Todd said as he began to nibble her neck.

"Todd!" she cried out, but she wasn't pushing him away, in fact, she was practically in his lap.

"Are you cold, babe?" he whispered. "Do you want Toddy to warm you up?"

"What are you... doing?" she asked as Todd was fondling her ass under her very short skirt.

"You don't have any panties on," Todd said as he discovered her secret. All that talk about her panties before had gotten him hot and bothered.

"Guess I forgot to wear them," she said as he was running his hands over her curvaceous derriere.

"We were so hot together before. Let's get a little fire started," Todd suggested.

"But you're hurt..."

"It's only a little head wound. My other head is throbbing now. The one in my pants," he stated.

She reached down between them to discover that Todd's cock was incredibly hard and about to escape the confines of his zipper. She slowly unzipped his jeans, her eyes locked to his in the near-darkness. She was giving him a sexy look which only proved to make his cock all that much harder. In just a second, she had pushed the fabric aside, freeing his thick, throbbing cock.

"That's it, babe. You know what I like," Todd groaned as she stroked his erection.

"Toddy needs to slip into somewhere hot and safe," Marty said as she maneuvered herself on his lap, careful of the steering wheel which didn't give them all that much space.

"Holy hell," Todd growled as he felt her warm slick honey brushing ever-so lightly against the head of his cock.

Marty came down on him, bouncing slightly on his lap. Todd let out a sexy gasp as he sheathed himself deep in her tight little channel. "Marty will make you all better," she said as she was pleasuring him.

"Ohhh yes," he said in a sexy moan.

She began fucking him hard and fast, taking him deep inside over and over again. The windows steamed up as Todd was bucking up against her, wanting to get deeper into her incredible warmth. "I love you!" he shouted as he suddenly spilled his seed deep into her womb.

Suddenly, everything stopped as Marty collapsed atop him. "What did you just say?" she demanded.

"I love you, Marty. I do..." he told her. "I know we may be toxic for each other... but I want to make things work. I am sorry for rejecting you and being such an ass. Please say you'll give me another chance."

"But I didn't even get to cum yet," Marty whined.

"Take me home with you, babe, in your car. We'll make love all night... and I promise you, I will make you cum," Todd said in a sultry voice as he was once again molding the twin globes of her ass.

"But what about my booze?" she asked.

"You won't need it. All you need is me to keep you warm," Todd said as he gave her a tender kiss. "Please, Marty, take me home and I promise, things will be so much better this time..."

"You promise?"

"I prromise," he said as he gave her another kiss.

"What about Suede... and Jason?"

"There isn't room for those two in our bed," Todd said as his intense jealous-streak raised its angry head.

"They were just distractions anyway. I _really_ wanted you," Marty admitted. "I wanted you **so** damn bad... but I hated myself for it. I hated myself for loving you."

"No more hate... and no more self-destruction. Just you and me, against the world," Todd said.

"Okay, let's go," Marty said. "My pussy lips are frozen."

Todd smirked. "I can lick them until they are warm again."

"You're such a bad boy," Marty said as she climbed off him and helped him out of the car. A whiff of cold air went up her skirt and spread it's icy fingers over her sticky vagina.

"Ohhh God! I'm freezing,' she said as he helped an injured Todd over to her car.

Once he was inside, he cried out pitifully about his throbbing head wound. "You weren't crying a bit before," she said as she started her vehicle.

"I was thinking about my other 'head' then, but now this one is hurting."

"Poor Toddy," she said as she headed out onto the slick roads and drove carefully toward town. She didn't want them getting into another accident.

"Will you kiss it better, babe, when you and I get back to your place?"

"I promise to heal all your wounds,' she told him with a little wink.

 **THE END**


End file.
